


The Long Goodbye

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Song Fics [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Happy Ending, Ian moves, Letter, Long Goodbye, Love, M/M, Song fic, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8031730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Long Goodbye - Brooks and Dunn Ian leaves chicago after the breakup to give Mickey space, but he leaves a letter with Lip, to express how much he still loves his ex. How will Mickey respond when Debbie gives it to him 5 years later.





	The Long Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if you caught this before i edited it. I forgot to fix the italics for the song.

 

_"The Long Goodbye"_

_I know they say if you love somebody_

_You should set them free_

 

Ian takes a deep breath as he walks back inside the house. He did it. He broke up with Mickey. God his chest hurt, he couldn't breathe. Why did this hurt so fucking much? He had done it for Mickey. Mickey deserved better. He deserved the fucking world.

 

 

_But it sure is hard to do_

 

 

Ian cried himself to sleep for months afterward, which had brought him to the conclusion that he needed to leave, get out, be free of the pain that was cursing him to be, this person, so he wrote Mickey a letter, he needed him to know how much he loved him, how sorry he was for all of this, and instead of dropping it off like he maybe should have, he left it with Lip, asked him to deliver it and then he left.  Left the southside of Chicago, left it all.

 

 

 

Ian moved around a lot in the first Year.   He finally settled in New York, and he found a place to call home, an apartment, he found a good job at a hotel, and ended up working his way up to manager within two years. A lot of luck on his part and determination, but It was now five years since he left Chicago and he was settled.  Settled about everything but one thing.  Mickey fucking Milkovich.

 

 

_I'm still in love with you_

 

It could be possibly the stupidest thing he’s ever done but he picks up the phone, and he calls the number.

 

“Yo?” The man asks, and Ian sighs and hangs up the phone. Hearing his voice had to be enough for today. It had to be.

 

 

 

 

 

Mickey looked up from his spot on the bench at work to find Debbie Gallagher staring at him, with this look in her eyes. It was a sad look. A determined look, mixed with anger.  It was a fucking Ian look if there ever was one. Fucking Ian.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“I…I found this…It was for you…” She says handing him a letter that had his name written in that beautiful Ian Gallagher handwriting.

 

“After Five Years? He writes me a letter? After leaving and not saying shit.  No thanks.” He says. Pushing it back.

 

“I think he wrote it a long time ago…I um…found it in Lip’s room.  I think he meant for you to have it before he left.” She says. “I remember him mentioning a letter to Lip last time we visited him in New York.  But Lip seemed agitated, swore he gave it to whoever it was meant for.” She says sliding it back. 

 

“What makes you think it matters now?” he asks.

 

“I don’t know how you feel about him, but you loved him once.  And I know how much he loved you, so whatever is in there, you deserve to see it.  It was meant for you.” She says and he nods.

 

“Okay, thanks, Red.” And she smiles.  “You said New York?” he asks and she nods.

 

“Yeah, he runs a hotel up there,” she says and he smiles a little before he can remember that he hates Ian.

 

“He happy?” He asks and she shrugs.

 

“In some ways.”

 

 

_All that's happening here is a long goodbye_

 

 

Mickey sets down the letter after reading it a million times. The words…they weren’t of a man who broke his heart, not really. There was so much more to them, so much fucking more.   Ian had said that he loved him, that he was leaving because it was too hard to not want to get him back but he felt like he was drowning and couldn’t pull Mickey under with him.  He states that he will travel for a while and nobody will be able to find him, but that he will find a place to call home someday, and if he ever wants to know where he is, to just ask Fiona, he’ll always let her know.  And Mickey rolls his eyes, yeah because he trusted that lot.

 

 

_Sometimes I ask my heart did we really_

_Give our love a chance (just one more chance)_

_But I know without a doubt_

_We turned it inside out_

 

 

 

“Mr. Gallagher, there’s someone here to see you.” Mary the receptionist says lightly. And he looks at her but shrugs.  

 

“Who pissed off who this time.” He groans and before he looks up.  “Sir, I'm sorry for whatever happen…Mickey?” he asks as he looks into the beautiful pools of blue that he used to stare in daily.

 

“I have a complaint, that only you can take.” He says and Ian nods stepping out from behind the counter.

 

“If you’re going to hit me, can we go outside. I mean, bad form in front of employees.” He says and Mickey chuckles.

 

“so this short little redhead, well she’s all grown up now but whatever anyway shows up at my door with this last week.” He says holding out the letter.

 

“I wrote you to…wait…last week?” he asks confused.

 

“Back to my complaint.  Who in their right fucking mind, gives something like this to Lip Gallagher?  Really.  I'm surprised he didn’t piss on it or some shit.” He says.

“You never got it,” Ian says.

 

“Nope. So since it’s so fucking outdated, how about you tell me how you feel now?” he says.

 

“Why did you come, Mickey?”

 

“Because I want your pussy ass to tell me how you feel.” He says crossing his arms and Ian looks over his shoulder.

 

“How I feel?  I love you, I’ve loved you since I was what? Fifteen. That doesn’t change anything Mick.”

 

“Does for me,” Mickey says and he grabs Ian’s shirt.  “You left me, gave me no say, and write this shitty letter about needing to find yourself. Did you? Did you fucking find yourself?” he asks. And he can see the staff coming closer, thinking Mickey intends to harm their boss. 

 

“Oh fuck it.  You can hit me if you want.” He says and he wraps his arms around Mickey and kisses him. Mickey’s eyes widen but he wraps his arms around Ian. And instead of pushing him away and punching him in the face and licks at Ian’s lips and even though he is standing in the middle of the lobby to this big ass hotel, he lets him in, and they stand there kissing each other for a minute until they need to breathe.

 

 

“Holy fuck…I told you! I told you he was gay!” one of the desk ladies says.


End file.
